The One Thing
by QueenWeasel
Summary: Why does he get everything! The girl, the money, the fame! Tell me one thing he doesn't have!" Ron said, turning to the girl before him. "Me." Was all she said. - One Shot -


**...........------------............------------............**

**The One Thing**

By QueenWeasel

– **Disclaimer –**

I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

**............------------............------------............**

The sun was just dropping below the horizon, casting the rolling grounds in a red haze. The tops of a grand forest swayed in a gentle breeze, the leaves shifting together to form a peaceful melody to play in tune with the singing birds. The soft, fading light danced across the surface of a great lake, the clear waters reflecting a cloudy sky above. The soft wind caused ripples to slide along the surface of the water, bumping into one another, to create a whole new wave of pattern,

The grass swayed in gentle rhythm with a soft cover of flowers at the lake bank; reds, yellows and purples: a sea of cover. A love tree sat in the middle of the perfect setting, its great branches stretching to the sky, casting long shadows about the emerald lawn. And beneath the canopy of leaves and branches, in the shadow of the tall oak, sat a figure.

He seemed to be a tall boy, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. His long arms hugged around his knees, fingers interlocked tightly. Even though the sun had almost vanished, and the light was fading quickly, the boy's bright red hair stood out like a glittering flame. His face was turned to the shining lake, his eyes staring blankly at the darkening waters.

He had seen them again.

Together, as if there was no one else around. As if they were the only two alive, staring into each other's eyes, ignoring him. Not intentionally, no. But they still did it.

Didn't they know how much it hurt him to see them together? Smiling, laughing. They used to do that. The three of them. The Famous Gryffindor Trio they used to be called. Now it was a duo. The Famous Gryffindor Couple and him. He who was left aside, sitting in the shadows. He used to be apart of that. But now? Now he was left alone.

They still tried to join him in on things. They told him that everything was as it was before they got together. That nothing would ever come between the three of them. And he had believed him. If only for a little while. They made him feel connected, as if he wasn't the third wheel. But then, as time moved on, Ron was pushed aside as their relationship grew stronger.

They stood oblivious to what they were doing to him. Pushing him away. Breaking his heart.

They were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't see the pain he was constantly in. Like an endless torture. Everyday was the same. They would wake up and go to each other. Of course, they talked to him as if they were as close as they used to be. They didn't see how far apart they truly were.

He was happy for them, truly, he was. But he also despised what they had. What he would never have. He could see it in their eyes, the love they shared for one another. And he felt terrible for thinking the way he did. They deserved what they had. Especially Harry. He had no one now, no one except Hermione and himself.

But still the jealously and hatred rose inside him, threatening to destroy what he didn't have. How he pined for the old days, when they were the best of friends. When they laughed together, the three of them, instead of what they had now. A broken friendship, split unevenly, leaving him the one to be left behind.

In the shade of the tall tree, the boy with the red hair wept for that lost.

How he hated them.

But how he loved them.

Because he could never truly hate what he helped build. He had been apart of that friendship once and they still believed he was. But he knew. He knew things would never be the same as there were six years ago. He knew they would never be the Gryffindor Trio again.

Because how can there be a Trio when there is only two?

Two people in love and the one they left behind. The sidekick, the clown. Well, he used to be the clown. When there was someone to be a clown with. But those days were gone. They were gone. Too far gone within themselves to notice him; the shadow, the lost friend. The broken man.

"Hello, Ronald." Her voice seemed to sing with the trees and the fading song of the birds. He turned his head to see her, like a golden goddess descended. Her beautiful hair glittered in the faint light, framing her petite face as if it was an angelic halo.

"H-hello," he stuttered, feeling foolish to be found out crying.

"May I sit?" she asked, taking a seat on the grass. He stared at her curiously. _Why would she ask a question if she didn't wait for an answer?_

"Ah – sure." She was sitting close to him, her arm barely touching his own. Suddenly, he felt nervous.

"How lovely is the day at this time?" she said musically. He spotted the dark lake reflected in her azure eyes, and he found himself staring.

"Yes, lovely," he said, his thoughts returning to what brought him out there in the first place. He had seen them again. In the Common Room, sitting together on one of the long couches the three of them used to share. There was no room for him anymore.

"I could see you from the castle. I thought you might like some company." She stated simply, turning her perplexing gaze to him. He felt his face grow warm under that magnificent stare, so he returning to watching the waves spanning across the surface of the lake. He watched how each ripple would flow together for a while before hitting another, and they would break off, to join another path. He believed that was what happened with him. He had been forced to follow another path when Harry and Hermione joined, to follow the same road together.

"Yeah..." he said, voice soft and barely a whisper. No one would know how much pain he felt, how much it hurt him to see them together. Each day was like a nightmare he couldn't wake from. Each day a part of him died.

"I know why you're out here," she said in that dreamy voice, one of her hands coming to rest on his knee. He stared at it as if it was a giant spider.

"Do you?" he said with a swallow.

"Yes, I do."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're together." Her words were plain and simple, yet they dug straight into his heart. "They're together, and you're alone."

"Stop, please!" Ron said painfully. The space behind his eyes began to sting again and he knew the tears would come. Her words were like a dagger, twisting into the gaping wound, stretching wider every time he seen them together. And each time he realized he didn't belong. That he wasn't wanted.

"No, I won't. You need to here this."

"No, I don't!" he said savagely, as a single tear trickled down his freckled cheek.

"They're in love. Everyone can see it. And they're together. That doesn't mean you're alone, Ronald. Far from it. Just because they developed deep feelings between them, doesn't mean they still don't love you. At the moment, they are caught up in their romance. It's new to them; they've never felt his way before. But when they develop a routine, and get used to having the other around, they will be back to normal. They will want you back."

"How do you know?" he said, although the painful desperation was easily detectable.

"Because I know. I know these things. Harry needs Hermione, Ron. And she needs him. That doesn't mean they don't need you," she said with such sincerity that he truly wanted to believe her. He did. But he couldn't.

"Why does he get everything?"

"Who?" she asked, although the answer was simple.

"Harry! He has the girl, the money, the fame! He has everything!" Ron cried, furiously wiping away the tears.

"He doesn't have everything." She said softly, her large eyes wide and glittering.

"Doesn't he? Than tell me one thing he doesn't have!"

"Me." She said it so softly he barely heard it. Barely, but he still caught those simple yet enchanting words. He was caught staring into her eyes, like two endless pools. He found himself drowning, falling to the bottom. Yet it was a drowning he had never felt before. Waves of warmth splashed over him, entering his heart and filling the empty, gaping hole.

"And that's one thing he will never have." Luna said and Ron found himself believing everything she said, as he leant forward, meeting her lips with his. The kiss was short but sweet, pushing all thoughts of Hermione and Harry from his mind. All that was left was she. A beautiful, golden haired girl, smiling in the moonlight.

"Never?" Ron said, voice broken but mending.

She smiled warmly, placing her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him, deeper, and with passion. Pulling away, she placed her lips to his ear and whispered, "Never."

And that was the moment he understood.

He finally understood why he had been pushed out of the circle, neither of his friends meaning to. He finally understood the reason they stood oblivious to all except each other. He understood everything now.

They were in love.

And as he looked at Luna, her stunning eyes gave him all the answers he needed. When you were in love, there _was _no one else. There was only room for that one feeling. It was so strong and intense and all consuming, that it swamped out everything else. It made all others disappear; leaving only you and the one your heart belonged to. Ron was pushed away, not by his friends, but by the love they shared together.

And now he understood everything.

Harry and Hermione were in love.

And, now, so was he.

This was the one thing no one else could or would never have. His love for the girl beside him. His love for his best friends. His love for his family.

His heart.

**............------------............------------............**

**Hey.**

**Yeah, I know it's a little sappy, but I wanted to do a Ron/Luna Fic for Portkey. And here it is. It's only a one shot and it took me about an hour to do. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Later Days...**

**DW**


End file.
